MLP: FIM Surprise
by Blade-Tribal-Wolf
Summary: A special one-shot for frontdoor6. Hope you like it buddy. Of course I hope other readers like it too.


**Hey everyone out there. Richard here(Blade-Tribal-Wolf). Two days ago one of the writers that I like to call my friend became 17 years old. This one is for you Matt (frontdoor6).**

**Song: Radar Love from the Golden Earring. Customized by moi. I don't own anything.**

**The Surprise**

Matthew was walking around Ponyville, he slept in for the first time in a while and noticed Twilight wasn't there beside him when he woke up. Matthew is a green Pegasi with brown mane and a video game console as cutie mark. ''Now where has she run of too?'' Jeff, Matt's bird, sat on his back looking around. ''I don't know dude, but don't you notice something else?'' Matt looked at Jeff. ''What should I notice?'' Jeff grunted. ''What about that most ponies are outside around this time but it is awfully quiet, sheesh.'' Matt looked around, it was indeed very quiet, not even Pinkie Pie noise, which is a daily happening, was heard. ''Let's ask somepony if they know what is going on.'' With that, Matthew went around to look for ponies that knew where his friends were. But he only got negative responses.

''Ok, this is ridiculous. No pony knows where they are.'' Matt was bored. It was his freaking birthday but nopony was close to remembering it. Suddenly he saw a brown blur run by. ''Hey Richard.! Wait up!'' The brown blur came to a full stop and came back. A brown Earth pony with green/red mane and tail stood before him. ''Yo Matt, what's going on?'' He asked normally. ''All's good except that one tiny little thing.'' Richard looked confused. ''And what would that problem be?'' Richard looked like he was in a hurry so Matt had to be quick. ''Well, it's a very special day today but nopony seems to remember.'' Richard began to sweat. ''That pretty much sucks but what can you do about it huh? Oh look at the time, and I was already late.'' Richard began to walk away when Jeff landed on his head. ''One more question dude, how can you know the time without a watch while the nearest clock isn't visible here?'' Richard now really began to sweat but finally gave in. ''*sigh* fine. If you want to be a killjoy come with me.'' Now they walked towards the Library. Matt was unsure, he woke up there an hour ago and nopony was there. ''Why are you taking me to the Library?'' Richard looked annoyed to Matt, telling him to shut up. ''You wanted me to show what I was doing. Well I have to get some stuff before I go there. The first thing is in the Library.'' Richard opened the door and walked inside. ''Jeff, go in with Richard and look what he is doing. I'll wait here and make sure there he won't get away.'' Jeff saluted and followed Richard. After what felt like hours Jeff and Richard came out of the Library. ''Damn, forgot where I put it. Now we just need to go to my house for two seconds.'' Matt sighed and slowly followed Richard. ''Jeff, did he do anything strange?'' Jeff thought and shook his head. ''Nope, he really lost what he was looking for.'' Matt sighed harder. ''Well, let's hope it'll be worth it.'' Matt was sad, everypony forgot his birthday.

After Richard went into his own house Matt wanted to order Jeff to repeat the same as in the Library. But before he could do so Richard was already outside. ''thank goodness that I knew where this was. Or else I was awfully late. Let's go!'' Richard galloped towards town again. Matt and Jeff sighed. ''You know Matt, it's almost like he has ADD.''  
''Jeff! Don't say that.'' Matt looked a bit irritated by the statement. ''Sorry.'' Jeff apologized in space.

Now arriving at Sugarcube corner Richard galloped in and disappeared. Matt and Jeff stood at the door and looked to where Richard ran to. ''Let's go.'' Matt said and he opened the door. Nothing could prepare Matthew for what happened next. The room was empty. ''Wait what?'' Matt couldn't believe it. With all that trouble he thought it would be a surprise party. But there was nothing there, not even Richard. ''Let's go Jeff, nopony remembered my birthday, and I was foolish enough that Richard knew something. I'll go to…'' Matt stopped in his tracks, he heard a guitar from the other side of the wall. Matt listened closely and try to see if he could locate the sound. After a few seconds waiting he found it. ''The back door!'' matt ran to the door and opened it, seeing a whole crowd before him on the town square. ''SURPRISE!'' They all yelled in unison. ''Wha-wha-what?'' Twilight came to Matt. ''Happy birthday Matthew.'' She gave him a deep kiss on the lips. They stopped when they heard popping of the Microphone. Everypony looked towards the stage and Richard stood on it. He grabbed his sunglasses he got from his home and cleared his throat. ''Hello everypony. Now that the guest of honor is here, we will begin with the show. Drums are for discord and guitar for Spike. And now please listen oh guest of honor.'' Richard gave a small smile before the music started.

_I`ve been planning every night, waiting all this year,  
I still remembered every fear,  
There`s something today,  
That makes the sky so clear.  
It`s your friend callin',  
Saying we need you here  
And it`s half past four  
And I`m shifting gear_

_When you're lonely_  
_And the longing gets too much_  
_You send invites for a party from above_  
_But nopony comes at all_  
_We`ve got to sing something like:_  
_Happy Birthday_  
_We`ve got to sing:_  
_Happy Birthday_

_The radio`s playing some forgotten song_  
_Brenda Lee`s: "Coming on strong"_  
_The road`s got me hypnotized_  
_And I`m speeding into a new sunrise_

_When you get lonely,_  
_And I`m sure you`ve had enough_  
_We send you comfort_  
_Coming in from above_  
_All these friends are coming for ya'll!_  
_We`ve all got to sing something like: Happy Birthday_  
_We`ve got a line in the sky_

_No more speed I`m almost there_  
_Gotta keep cool, now gotta take care_  
_Last pony to pass, here I go!_  
_And the line of ponies walked away real slow_  
_And the radio played that forgotten song_  
_Brenda Lee`s Coming on strong_  
_And the newsman sang his same song_  
_One more Radar love has gone_

_When you get lonely,  
And I`m sure you`ve had enough  
Your friends give you comfort  
Coming in from above  
Don`t need to be lonely at all  
We`ve got a song that is called: Happy Birthday  
We`ve got a line in the sky  
We sing a song, that is called: Happy Birthday  
We sing for you: Happy Birthday._

After an amazing solo that Spike pulled off they all bowed for the crowd and the guests clapped loud. When Richard came next to Twilight and Matthew he suddenly found a hoof in front of his face. Richard looked at Matt and he smiled. ''Thanks for the awesome song Richard. This is my best Birthday ever!'' The mane six and Richard laughed at Matthew. ''Well glad you like it.'' Twilight said. ''But next time, please tell me when there is a party for me.'' Richard nodded and gave Matt a Brohoof. ''No worries dude, please enjoy your party.'' We suddenly heard Rarity yell. ''Who wants to play 'pin the tail on the pony'?'' Matt laughed at Richard. ''Well our actions have been chosen for us.'' And they walked towards Rarity.

**End.**

**Yeah it's short but it's about the message, not the length.  
Happy Birthday frontdoor6 and we all hope you can enjoy another 100 years so we can enjoy a lot of stories from you. Haha.  
Seriously though, Happy Birthday buddy.**


End file.
